The Weekly Ones 2 (Camelot Land)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 29 weekly prompts written for Camelot Land Phase 2
1. Innocent Gesture

**Prompt:** Flesh

**Word Count:** 112

**Rating:** G/K

**Pairings:** Arthur/Guinevere

**Summary:** An innocent gesture has an unexpected result.

**Innocent Gesture**

The warm sweet taste of her flesh under his lips aroused him more than it should. Why would kissing her hand cause such a reaction? It was an innocent gesture.

Arthur looked up into Guinevere's big brown eyes. He watched as she slowly lowered her sooty lashes to shut him out.

She could feel what Arthur was feeling. She didn't want to let him know that she felt something to.

It was not proper for a handmaiden to love the Prince of Camelot but she did. She knew he loved her too.

Arthur let go of her hand and walked away.

Guinevere opened her eyes to watch him as he walked away.


	2. Until The End of Time

**Prompt:** The End of Time

**Word Count:** 118

**Rating:** G/K

**Pairings:** Leon/Mithian

**Summary:** Leon does what he can to marry the woman he loves.

**Until The End of Time**

Mithian watched as Leon crossed the courtyard. His red cloak billowed out behind him as he rushed to mount his horse.

Leon was heading back to Camelot after spending a month training new soldiers for Nemeth. He was in a hurry to leave so he could come back.

Leon and Mithian had become closer over the last month. Mithian's father had given permission for them to marry but it had conditions. Leon had to be given a title and land.

He was going to Camelot to petition Queen Guinevere for what was required for his marriage. He would do whatever he had to do so he could marry the woman he would love until the end of time.


	3. Wounds On The Soul

**Prompt:** Scars

**Word Count:** 274

**Rating:** G/K

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gaius

**Summary:** Merlin has a question about scars.

**Wounds On The Soul**

Merlin sat at the table in Gaius' chambers. He stirred the stew in the bowl in front of him.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gaius asked. "I know you're hungry. You didn't come in for lunch."

"I was just thinking about some things." Merlin looked up from his bowl. "Do you think there are scars that can never heal?"

"Merlin, all wounds heal except mortal ones and many do leave scars." Gaius said. "But scars are the end product. They are nothing that can be healed."

"No. I'm not talking about the physical ones but the emotional ones." Merlin said.

"Those are wounds of the soul. Some do heal but others fester and stay open." Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Why are you thinking about such things?"

"Uther. I think he has scars on his soul. I think it's why he is so harsh with Arthur and so ruthless a King." Merlin said.

Gaius nodded. "There are scars that he carries that even I don't know and I have known him since we were much younger men. I do agree he is still in pain and some of those wounds on his soul will never heal. But Merlin, you must watch what you say. He is the King."

"I know but he is also Arthur's father and I am Arthur's friend. I can say it bothers me, can't I?" Merlin said.

"As long as you only say it to me." Gaius said. He pushed a bowl full of bread at Merlin. "Eat before it gets too cold."

Merlin nodded. He grabbed a piece of bread and tucked in but his mind still lingered on his question.


	4. Most Beautiful View

**Prompt:** Watching a Sunset

**Word Count:** 207

**Rating:** G/K

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian

**Summary:** Leon escorts the princess on a walk.

**Most Beautiful View **

"Princess, is there something you need?" Leon said as he looked up from patting his horse to find Mithian smiling at him.

"I was going to go for a walk but I have no escort available. I was wondering if you would like to be my escort." Mithian said.

"It would be my honor, Your Highness." Leon bowed his head. "Where is it you wish to walk? In the garden perhaps?"

"I was thinking more of the hillside overlooking the city. If we leave now we can make it there before sunset. I hear Camelot is beautiful at sunset." Mithian smiled at him again.

"It is. It is like a glistening jewel." Leon said proudly. He offered her his arm and they started walking towards the hillside.

It didn't take them long to reach the summit of the hill. They found a spot to sit down. Leon laid his cloak on the grass and helped her to sit before joining her.

Mithian gasped as the sun started to set over Camelot. "It is so beautiful. I don't think I have ever seen anything like it."

"I agree, Princess. the view is most beautiful." Leon said as he looked at her in the light of the setting sun.


	5. Dressing Up

**Prompt:** Chainmail

**Word Count:** 229

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Summary:** The Pendragons get ready for a costume party.

**Dressing Up**

Arthur looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. It makes me look fat. "Can't I wear something else to the costume party?"

"Stop being such a baby. You look fine." Gwen said. "I have to wear a corset."

"But you always look good in a corset and this chainmail stuff makes me look fat." Arthur frowned at his reflection.

"Then you wear the corset and I will wear the chainmail." Gwen proposed.

"I am not going to dress up like a girl. I'll just have to be fat." Arthur said.

"Are you sure because it's a pretty red dress and there are some nice pumps to go with it." Gwen teased. She leaned against his side and patted the chainmail over his tummy. "What do you say?"

Arthur actually thought for a moment then shook his head. "No. I would rather see you in that and it won't fit anyway. You are shorter and have things to fill it out with. Nice things that look good in a corset."

Gwen laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Have it your way."

"I intend to, after I get out of this chainmail and you get in that corset." Arthur winked.

Gwen giggled. "Leave the chainmail on, Chubby. I think I like it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow as she took him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom.


	6. Motives

**Prompt:** "The real character of a man is found out by his amusements." - Joshua Reynolds

**Word Count:** 223

**Rating:** G

**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

**Summary:** Arthur had plans that he doesn't want Merlin to know about.

**Motives**

"What do you do for fun Merlin?" Arthur asked as he watched Merlin tidy up his chambers.

"Fun? Who has time for fun? I don't have time for anything but serving you and running errands for Gaius." Merlin picked up a discarded sock and threw it in the laundry basket.

"You must do something that doesn't involve work. What did you do in Ealdor for fun?" Arthur persisted.

"I would look up at the stars on warm nights as I lay in the tall grass." Merlin got a wistful look on his face. "Now I'm lucky if I have time to sleep."

"You should take the afternoon off and go do something fun." Arthur said.

"You are giving me the afternoon off?" Merlin wrinkled his brow. "What are you up to? A secret picnic with Gwen perhaps?"

"I'm not up to anything. You just look tired and I think you need a break." Arthur shrugged. "But if you don't want the afternoon off then ..."

"I want it but I'm just wondering what you motives are." Merlin said.

"Then go on and have fun." Arthur said.

"Thanks Arthur." Merlin rushed out before Arthur could change his mind.

"Secret picnic." Arthur chuckled and grabbed his blue cloak. "More like a walk and some flower picking. Maybe Guinevere will even kiss me once or twice."


	7. Battle Line

**Prompt:** #2. Hold the line

**Word Count:** 204

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Leon, Arthur

**Warnings:** blood, injuries

**Summary:** Merlin worries that Arthur will die.

**Battle Line**

Merlin was bandaging Arthur's arm when Leon burst into the tent.

"Sire! They have reinforcements." Leon's face was etched with worry.

"How many?" Arthur asked as he pulled away from Merlin's hands.

"Five hundred maybe more." Leon told him. "I don't know if we can hold the line on much longer."

"We have no choice. If Odin and his men get through he will make his was to Camelot." Arthur said. He got up and started to put his chainmail and armor back on.

"Arthur, the wound in your arm is deep. I stitched it but if you move it around too much it will come undone." Merlin said.

"Stop being such an old woman, Merlin." Arthur said. "Help me. I need to fight with my men."

Merlin looked at Leon for help and he got none. He finally got up and helped Arthur with his armor.

"Tell them to hold, Leon. I will be there in a moment." Arthur said.

Leon rushed out.

"Arthur you could bleed out and die." Merlin said.

"I could die from your cooking too." Arthur shoved Merlin aside and grabbed his sword.

"For the love of Camelot!" Arthur shouted as he left the tent.

Merlin sighed and prayed.


	8. Wake Up My Love

**Prompt:** #3. Kissing Awake

**Word Count:** 162

**Rating:** PG

**Pairings:** Elyan/Adara

**Summary:** Elyan gets a very nice wake up.

**Wake Up My Love**

Elyan woke up to kisses on his back and shoulders. He breathed in deeply and recognized the scent of gardenias.

"'Dara let me sleep just a bit longer." Elyan said with his eyes still closed.

"No."

Elyan opened his eyes and wrinkled his brow. "What?"

"I said 'no'." Adara gave his ear a gentle tug with her teeth. "Wake up Elyan."

"Adara!" Elyan said as he rolled over.

"Wake up it's nearly noon. Your sister and her grumpy husband will be her soon." Adara pushed on his chest as Elyan tried to pull her down for a kiss.

Elyan groaned as she left the bed. "Is that today?"

"Yes it is. Now get dressed." Adara picked his boxers off the floor and threw them at his head.

Elyan gave her a weak glare after he pulled them off his head.

Adara just laughed as she left the room.

Elyan sighed after she left. It was like all the sunshine left with her.

**A/N:** Adara Ingle is an original character and part of the "Sorcerer's Spell" 'verse written for "camelot_drabbles"


	9. Apple Blossom Time

**Prompt:** #1. Apple Blossoms

**Word Count:** 191

**Rating:** G/K

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

**Summary:** Merlin isn't the only one walking in the apple orchard.

**Apple Blossom Time**

Merlin walked in the orchard near Camelot. The apple trees were all in bloom. It reminded him of the trees near Ealdor.

The sweet smell reminded him of the young girls that would put blossoms in their hair to walk with their sweethearts in the evenings. Merlin never had anyone to walk with him even then.

Merlin heard laughter from somewhere close to him. It seems that someone else had the same idea to walk in the orchard as he did.

He stopped short as Arthur came from behind a tree with apple blossoms in his hair. Arthur was laughing but stopped and stood still when he saw Merlin.

Gwen came crashing into Arthur's back as she appeared.

Arthur held out a hand to steady her.

Merlin grinned. "My Lord."

"Merlin." Arthur said.

"Hello Merlin." Gwen said from behind Arthur.

"Hello." Merlin grinned bigger.

"We were… uh… walking." Arthur said.

Gwen blushed and nodded behind Arthur.

"Yes. That must be why there are blossoms in your hair, Sire." Merlin finally laughed out loud. "It looks good on you."

Gwen giggled.

Arthur silently vowed to make tomorrow hell for his cheeky manservant.


	10. The Pain Of It

**Prompt:** #3. Unbearable Pain

**Word Count:** 166

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gaius, Leon, Percival, Gwen

**Warnings:** Character death

**Summary:** Merlin has a pain only he can cure.

**The Pain of It**

Merlin wasn't sure when it started. At first it was just a dull ache that was barely noticeable. He didn't mention it to anyone because he didn't think it was anything.

But the pain increased over time. The dull ache became stronger until he couldn't dismiss it anymore. Gaius looked him over and he found nothing wrong. But it was still there.

It wasn't until he was walking across the practice field on his way to do an errand for Gwen that he struck hard. Merlin fell to his knees in horrible pain.

Leon and Percival rushed to his side. They carried him to Gaius' chambers.

Gaius still couldn't find anything wrong with merlin. Then he realized that Merlin's pain was not physical but caused by grief instead.

"You must mourn for him Merlin. If you do not, it will kill you." Gaius told Merlin when he realized what it was.

"How do I mourn a part of myself?" Merlin curled into a ball and sobbed.


	11. Wounds Heal

**Prompt:** #1 Bloody

**Word Count:** 207

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur/Gwen

**Warnings:** Blood and mentions of character death

**Summary:** The Queen receives a wound during a battle and Merlin tends to her.

**Wounds Heal**

Merlin looked at the wound on Gwen's arm. It was deep and it was bleeding freely. He shook his head.

"What were you thinking?" Merlin asked. "The battlefield is no place for you. Arthur would have never let you fight on the field and you know it."

"Arthur is dead and this Kingdom is my responsibility. So sew it up and I have to get back out there." Gwen said.

"Now you sound like Arthur." Merlin started to clean the wound before stitching it. "You lost a lot of blood, Gwen. I don't think you should go back."

"I am the Queen and it's my place." Gwen started to cry. She whispered to Merlin. "This is not what I wanted. I never wanted to be a queen. I just wanted to be his wife. It's all a bloody mess and so am I."

"I know. I know." Merlin whispered back. He pulled the bandage tight to stop the bleeding. "Sit for a few minutes or else you will faint."

Gwen nodded. "Thank you Merlin."

"It's an honor My Lady." Merlin said as he picked up the bloody bandages. It saddened Merlin that he could only heal the wound on her arm not the one on her heart.


	12. Humming Along

**Prompt:** #3 Sixteen, Going on Seventeen

**Word Count:** 242

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur/Gwen

**Summary:** Merlin catches Arthur humming.

**Humming Along**

Arthur was standing in the queue for coffee at his favorite shop and he started humming.

Merlin scrunched up his face when he recognized the song Arthur was humming. He was sure he was mistaken. "Arthur, what are you humming?"

"I wasn't humming." Arthur said sharply. He was but he didn't want to admit it.

"You were humming a song from the 'Sound Of Music'." Merlin grinned. "I didn't know you fancied musicals."

"I was humming that new song from that strange girl." Arthur said.

"So you were humming." Merlin chuckled. "The song you were humming was definitely 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen'."

Arthur sighed. He realized he was caught. "Gwen insisted on watching it last night. The damn thing is stuck in my head now. She stopped the movie and went back to play it again. Twice! It's her favorite song from the whole bloody thing."

Merlin chuckled. "As long as you don't start singing it, no one will ever know."

"You knew." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "How is that, Merlin?"

"I was in a production of the play when I was a child. It was great fun." Merlin said. "My mother thought that doing theatre would cure me of my shyness."

"What shyness?" Arthur asked.

"See it worked." Merlin laughed. He pointed to the counter. "You're up."

Arthur ordered his coffee and went out front to wait for merlin. He absent mindedly started to hum again then stopped. "Damn!"


	13. Premission

**Prompt:** #1. A Matter of Consent

**Word Count:** 432

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian, Merlin

**Summary:** Leon is nervous about asking Arthur for consent.

**Permission**

Leon knew the Princess Mithian was interested in him. It was quite obvious by the amount of time she began spending In Camelot. Leon also knew that her father, King Rodor, had asked Arthur to find her a husband.

This was the reason he was standing nervously outside the door of Arthur and Gwen's chambers trying to get the courage up to knock on the door.

Merlin came up behind him. "What are you doing out here Leon? I thought you were going to talk to Arthur about Princess Mithian."

"It's just she was once betrothed to him and he may not feel that I am worthy of her." Leon said humbly.

"Nonsense!" Merlin said as he opened the door. "Sire, Sir Leon is here to see you."

Leon walked in. He couldn't leave the King waiting after he was already announced. He looked up at Arthur sitting at the table with Gwen and Mithian.

"What is it Sir Leon?" Arthur asked.

"I …uh… I came to speak with you on a private matter." Leon said as his cheeks started to blush.

Arthur looked at Gwen and gave her a conspiring smile. "You know, I have been wanting to speak to you on a matter of great importance so this is very convenient."

"What matter Sire?" Leon asked. His eyes glanced at the princess who was smiling at him.

"Princess Mithian needs a husband and you have not yet taken a wife. I was wondering if you would give your consent to be wed to the Princess."

"Yes Sire! I would be honored to be betrothed to such a beautiful and gracious lady as Her Highness." Leon said a bit too quickly.

"Are you sure? I can always ask someone else." Arthur said with a grin.

Leon looked like he was about to faint from despair.

"Arthur, stop teasing him." Gwen said. "Princess Mithian has put your name forward as a potential husband. Arthur and I have given our consent. We just needed the word from you and now we have it."

"Thank you Majesty!" Leon smiled. "Princess, I would be honored if you would marry me."

"I would be the one who would be honored." Mithian stood up and walked over to Leon and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well that is settled." Arthur smiled and reached over to capture Gwen's hand to kiss. "Merlin set another place for Leon."

Merlin smiled. He went to get the place setting from the cupboard. He patted Leon on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks Merlin." Leon said.


	14. Blood Red

**Prompt:** #3. Red

**Word Count:** 191

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Warnings:** mentions character death

**Summary:** Arthur's cloak causes an unexpected reaction.

**Blood Red**

Gwen looked at the cloak on the bed in front of her. It was one of Arthur's ceremonial cloaks. It didn't bear the stains of weather or battle. It was pristine and perfect.

Gwen picked it up and held it to her cheek. It still had the scent to the sandalwood soap he favored on it.

She put it around her shoulders. She pulled it all the way around her. She watched it puddle like blood on the floor around her. Like his blood.

Gwen shook her head and pulled it off. She couldn't even get comfort from his things without thinking of his death.

Gwen took it to his cupboard and threw it inside. She would have Merlin remove his things tomorrow. Then she remembered that Merlin hadn't returned to Camelot yet.

She threw herself on the bed and started to sob. The tears came hard but did nothing to heal her heart.

They were leaving her one at a time. Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine and Lancelot were gone. Merlin was lost to his own grief. Soon she would be alone.

She would be a lonely woman on a lonely throne.


	15. Chance Meeting

**Prompt:** #2. Leather and Lace

**Word Count:** 231

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian

**Summary:** Mithian meets an interesting possibility.

**Chance Meeting**

It was the flutter of lace at her neck that caught Leon's attention. When he looked up and saw the smile on her face as she looked at him his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful and delicate and she had noticed him.

Mithian saw the stable hand look at her. She smiled at him. It wasn't unusual for a woman of her station to be paid attention but this this leather clad man with ginger curls was different. He admired her openly not covertly.

"Hello I'm Princess Mithian of Nemeth. Are you the groom?"

"I'm Sir Leon of Camelot." Leon looked at his clothes and smiled. "I was here attending one of my horses. It's a bit of colic. It's not a bad case but it needs treatment."

"Surely, you have a servant or squire to do that." Mithian said.

"I have been around horses all my life so it is no bother." Leon said humbly. "Are you here to ride? I can ask the groom to saddle your mount."

"Thank you." Mithian said. "Sir Leon?"

"Yes Your Highness." Leon smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Mithian blushed slightly.

"The pleasure was mutual, My Lady." Leon smiled then bowed and went to find the groom.

Mithian watched him go. She thought that if it didn't work out with Arthur, coming to Camelot was still a good idea.


	16. Fall To Grace

**Prompt:** #4. "I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter." In the End, Linkin Park

**Word Count:** 318

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Percival, Hunith

**Warnings:** Character death

**Summary:** Merlin gets comfort from the one person that can make him see sense.

**Fall To Grace**

When Percival found Merlin, he was sitting at the edge to the lake silent in his grief. The Knight put hand on Merlin's shoulder to comfort him.

"We have to go back to Camelot. We have to tell the Queen." Percival said.

Merlin mutely nodded and went with him. He was too grief stricken to so any more than that.

They camped for the night and Merlin slipped away. Percival looked for him but he was nowhere to be found. It was if he had simply disappeared.

Two weeks later, Hunith looked up to see her son stumbling into Ealdor. She ran to him and he collapsed in her arms.

"Merlin! What happened? Are you hurt?" Hunith looked him up and down. She put his arm over her shoulders and helped him inside.

"Tell me what happened." Hunith asked as she brought a bowl of water and a cloth to wipe her son's face.

"I failed. I came so close but I failed. All that I have done to keep Arthur safe was for naught. He died in my arms. My magick couldn't heal him." Merlin sobbed. "Everything I did was to bring Albion together and it will never happen because he is gone."

"Merlin, don't you see! There is still a chance. The Queen can help you finish what you and Arthur started. Go to her tell her what it is that you see. If she knew Arthur's heart as well as I think she does, she will want to finish what he started." Hunith told him.

"I don't know, Mother." Merlin said hopelessly.

"You need to eat something and rest. It will make itself clear in the morning." Hunith went to make him some food.

Three days later Merlin sat with Gwen in the chambers she had shared with Arthur. He told her everything.

Gwen agreed to help as long as Merlin stood by her side.


	17. Baking Tips

**Prompt:** #2. Innuendo

**Word Count:** 197

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana, Gwaine, Leon, Arthur

**Summary:** Gwaine and Leon tease Merlin.

**Baking Tips**

"Hey Merlin! Where is that wife of yours?" Gwaine asked. He looked around the room until he spotted Morgana. "She still looking quite thin. Haven't you put a bun in that oven yet?"

Leon chuckled. "She hasn't given him permission yet."

Merlin shook his head. "I am doing my best to bake something but we just aren't having any luck."

Gwaine slapped Merlin on the shoulder. "You need to get her to knead that dough a little more to get it to rise."

Leon choked on his wine.

"Not the problem." Merlin laughed. "I think the oven just isn't turned on."

"Well turn it on mate and get it really hot. You'll get a nice plump little bun then." Gwaine said with a grin.

Arthur walked over. "What are you three doing in the corner?"

"We're giving Merlin baking tips." Gwaine grinned.

Arthur looked at the three of them. "I thought Morgana did all the cooking."

Leon laughed. He patted Merlin on the shoulder and shook his head.

Gwaine shook his head. "I see the problem now."

"Shut up Gwaine." Merlin said.

"Do I want to ask?" Arthur looked at the three of them.

"No!" Merlin said.


	18. The Toothbrush

**Prompt:** #3. Toothbrush

**Word Count:** 149

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Summary:** Arthur gets a toothbrush and an invitation.

**The Toothbrush**

Gwen handed Arthur a red toothbrush still in its packaging after dinner.

"What is this for?" Arthur took it and looked at it like it was going to bite him.

"For you to use." Gwen said with a smile.

"There wasn't that much garlic in the pasta sauce." Arthur said. "Is this a new thing?"

"No silly. I just think that you should have your own to keep here." Gwen blushed. "You know for after."

"After what?" Arthur was completely confused.

"For after you wake up in the morning." Gwen said. "So you won't have stinky morning breath."

"Next morning?" Arthur finally got it. "So will I get to use this tomorrow morning?"

"That depends on you." Gwen said as she walked toward the bedroom. She looked at him and crooked her finger at Arthur before disappearing inside.

Arthur looked at his toothbrush and grinned. "I guess I will."


	19. Cold Lonely Despair

**Prompt:** #1. Cold Hands

**Word Count:** 126

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Morgana

**Summary:** Not even a the warmth of the fire could help Morgana now

**Cold Lonely Despair**

Morgana added another piece of wood to the dying fire. She stirred the fire until the log caught and blazed brightly. It was doing little to heat the drafty hole she now called a home.

Morgana watched as the flames danced and let herself daydream of Camelot and her younger days spent there. Feasts and tournaments were just memories now. They were memories of a life she could never get back.

Morgana held out her cold numb hands to the fire. The heat made them tingle painfully. She flexed her fingers to help the blood flow

There were worse things than being alone in the world. But Morgana was not just alone but cold and lost. She knew that was really the lowest she could fall.


	20. By Candlelight

**Prompt:** #2. Late Nights

**Word Count:** 137

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Merlin read by candlelight to learn all he could.

**By Candlelight **

It was in the still of the dark night when Merlin could feel his magick best. He never really understood why that was.

Merlin assumed it was because he was too tired to try to keep it from surfacing. His work as Arthur's manservant was exhausting and frequently he had to work well into the late evening. By then he was too drained to care.

On those rare nights that he wasn't too tired, he would read by candlelight until he couldn't keep his eyes open. He read whatever he could get his hands on but mostly book of magick and healing. He wanted to know everything he could know about both of those subjects.

He knew that one day Arthur and the Knights would depend on him to save them. He just wanted to be ready.


	21. The Secret He Kept

**Prompt:** #3. I Wanted You to Know

**Word Count:** 200

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Uther/Ygraine, Past Uther/Vivianne

**Warnings: i**nfidelity

**Summary:** Uther receives a letter from Vivianne.

**The Secret He Kept**

Uther unfolded the parchment and sat down on his bed. He had sent his manservant home for the night so that he could read the letter alone.

It had came through Gaius. Vivianne knew better than to send him a letter directly. She knew that Gorlois would question why she was sending a letter to his friend and King. Gaius was a safer choice being a friend to them both.

Uther scanned the letter and then crumpled it in his fist. His best friend's wife was with child and he was the father. Vivianne had written that she just wanted him to know. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it.

The door opened and Ygraine walked in. "Uther is there something amiss?"

"No my darling. I just had a message I didn't care for but I will handle it." Uther walked over to the hearth and threw the letter into the fire and watched it burn.

Ygraine pulled his hand. "Come let me soothe your brow, my husband."

Uther let her lead him to the bed. He made a silent vow to never tell Ygraine what he had done. He just couldn't break her heart like that.


	22. The Plan

**Prompt:** #5. "The best thing one can do when it's raining is to let it rain." - Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Word Count:** 196

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings: i**mplied Arthur/Gwen, Gaius, Merlin

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Merlin isn't sure if he should interfere when Arthur comes up with a plan to elope with Gwen.

**The Plan **

Merlin paced the floor in Gaius' chambers. "I can't just let this happen, Gaius. I should do something."

"What are you going to do? Tell Uther?" Gaius said. "This is Arthur we are talking about. He will do what he wants and you can't stop him."

"I could knock him out." Merlin said. "I don't want to but I could."

"Merlin, you know it wouldn't do any good he would just go when he came to his senses." Gaius said.

"That is the problem. He has no sense where she is concerned. He is going to get her killed. What is he thinking? They can't elope. Arthur is a prince and she's a servant." Merlin stopped pacing. "This is madness."

"Love doesn't care what you are." Gaius said. "The only thing you can do is help them get out of Camelot."

"Then Uther will kill me." Merlin said.

"You are a servant following his masters orders. Uther can't kill you for that." Gaius said.

Merlin wasn't convinced but he went to Arthur's chambers to see what the plan Arthur had in mind. Gaius was right Arthur was going to elope with Gwen with or without him.


	23. Her Lips

**Prompt:** #16. Lips

**Word Count:** 151

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Arthur couldn't forget Gwen's lips.

**Her Lips**

Arthur watched Gwen talking to Morgana. It wasn't that he was interested in what she was saying but it was that he couldn't resist staring at her lips.

Ever since he had kissed her he couldn't think of anything else. It was the memory of her soft lips on his that he couldn't shake. The way they yielded perfectly to his. The warmth of them pressed against his. He even dreamed of it.

Arthur had kissed other girls but somehow when he kissed Gwen, it was different. It was if he had been waiting forever for such a kiss. He had been waiting for that moment when Gwen's lips to touch his.

Gwen glanced over at him and blushed.

Arthur wondered if she was thinking about his lips as much as he thought of hers. He hoped he would have the pleasure again of the touch of her lips against his.


	24. Decision Made In The Dark

**Prompt:** #29. Wide Awake

**Word Count:** 168

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Leon loses sleep before making a decision.

**Decision Made In the Dark **

Leon lay wide awake in his bed. He was tired but he found that sleep would not come for him. His mind raced with thoughts of the woman he knew was forbidden to him.

Leon thought of Mithian and how small and light she was in his arms as he had carried her inside. There was something inside him that cried out to protect her from the world. He knew he had no right to feel as he did but his heart told him otherwise.

When Arthur rejected her, Leon wanted to speak up then. Fear kept him silent but fear was nothing when there was a chance that she may love him too.

The sun rose and the morning bell sounded. Leon sat up and stretched. He had made a decision and he knew he must follow through.

He hurried to dress and then he would go to her. He would take his chance. He would not spend another night lying awake in his bed over this.


	25. Connected Hearts

**Prompt:** #33. "When I'm lost and I'm unraveling" - Magical Child, Alanis Morissette

**Word Count:** 161

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Warnings:** mentions character death

**Summary:** Gwen knows when Arthur is hurting.

**Connected Hearts**

Arthur looked out the window. He couldn't believe his father was gone. He had barely time to grieve before the kingdom and it's problems demanded his attention.

He leaned on the window sill and finally let the first wave of grief overtake him. He let go with a sob but he really wanted to scream.

Behind him he heard the rustle of skirts. Arthur turned into Gwen's open arms. He let go, sobbing until he couldn't anymore.

Gwen sat him down and went to get a cloth to wipe his face.

"How did you know I needed you?" Arthur asked.

"I could feel it in my heart." Gwen said. She walked back to him with a wet cloth for his face. "I think I just love you so much I can feel when you are hurting."

"Thank you." Arthur said. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "Thank you for loving me that much."

Gwen caressed his cheek. "I always will."


	26. The Better Man

**Prompt:** #41. "In the game of love, the losers are more celebrated than the winners." - Mason Cooley

**Word Count:** 187

R**ating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Past Lancelot/Gwen, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Lancelot's heart breaks more each day.

**The Better Man **

Lancelot watched the woman he loved as she laughed on Arthur's arm. He had to turn away from them. His heart ripped apart just a little more.

"Why do you stay?" Merlin said at his side. "If it is too much to see them together, you should go."

"I have given my word to Arthur to fight at his side. I cannot go back on that, Merlin. It doesn't matter that my heart is breaking a little more each day that I see them together." Lancelot said sadly.

"Arthur would understand." Merlin said.

"That I am still in love with his future queen? No! I will not say anything to him and I hope you will not either." Lancelot gave him a measured look.

"I will respect you on this but I don't see how you can fight with Arthur when you are heartbroken by his doing." Merlin said. "Why not speak to her then."

"He is the better man, Merlin." Lancelot said. "Leave it at that."

Merlin put his hand on his friends shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze. "You are a good man too."


	27. Deadly Command

**Prompt:** #42. "To destroy is still the strongest instinct in nature." - Max Beerbohm

**Word Count:** 174

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Uther, Arthur

**Warnings:** murder

**Summary:** Uther gives a command that Arthur must follow.

**Deadly Command**

Arthur climbed the stairs as slowly as he dared. Uther had called him into the council chambers. He knew from experience that was never a good sign.

He walked through the open doors and walked up to where Uther sat.

"You sent for me, Sire?" Arthur said/

"I need you to gather the Knights and round up the Druids that are encamped at the edge of our lands. I want them gone." Uther said with a glint in his eye.

"You want us to drive them across the border?" Arthur was unclear exactly what his father was asking.

"No Arthur I want you to kill them." Uther clarified. "They practice magick and they are evil. I want them all dead. No go and see that it is done."

Arthur swallowed the protest he was tempted to make. "Yes Sire. I will leave immediately."

Arthur bowed his head and made a hasty exit. One day he would be King and this needless slaughter would end. Until then he must follow the commands of the King.


	28. Fighting Against the Hate

**Prompt:** #44. "I walk against the stream, fight for what I believe in" - Lost, Within Temptation

**Word Count:** 263

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Iselder, Arthur, Knights

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Iselder wants Merlin to fight for his people.

**Fighting Against the Hate**

Merlin walked into the clearing and looked around. "I know you are here. Show yourself!"

Iselder stepped out from behind a tree. "Emrys, you are starting to sound like the Pendragon."

Merlin turned around to face the man who seemed to appear from nowhere. "He is my King. Why have you called me here?"

"I wanted to ask if there is a chance that the Pendragon will lift the ban on magick." Iselder looked at Merlin. "Surely with your influence he can be made to change his mind."

"I wish it was that simple." Merlin shook his head. "He has had Uther in his ear for years telling him we are evil. A few whispered words from me will not change his heart so easily. I will have to work against all that he has been told."

"Keep trying Emrys. It is you duty and your fate to bring magick back to the land." Iselder said. "Someone is coming and I must go."

Merlin watched as the Druid leader disappeared into the trees. He turned to the sound of the footsteps of several men behind him.

"Merlin, what are you doing out here?" Arthur asked.

The Knights behind Arthur waited for an answer

Merlin put his servant mask on and smiled. "I was gathering herbs for Gaius. I seem to have gotten turned around."

"Come on before something gets you." Arthur waved him along as he walked out of the clearing. "Try to keep up."

"Emrys, don't forget us!"

Merlin looked around knowing that Iselder was still close. "I will do my best."


	29. It Pays Not To Think

**Prompt:** #50. "Think for yourselves and let others enjoy the privilege to do so too". - Voltaire.

**Word Count:** 282

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen

**Warnings:** none

**Summary:** Arthur forgets to ask Gwen's opinion.

**It Pays Not To Think**

Gwen folded her arms in front of her and tilted her head at her husband.

"Now what did I do?" Arthur asked. He was tired and it was late. All he wanted to do was sleep. He put his case on the sofa and waited for an answer.

"You told Merlin and Morgana that I was glad to help them with the Christmas party. How is it that you came to that conclusion?" Gwen tapped her foot.

"I thought…"

"No, you didn't or you would have realized that I don't want to spend the day with your father. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Arthur said weakly. "Well I'm your husband and he is my father and we are going."

"This isn't medieval times, Arthur. Just because I'm your wife, I don't always have to do what you say. I have my own brain and my own opinions. You need to remember that."

"I'll ring Morgana in the morning and say that something has come up and we can't come." Arthur said. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we go to bed now or are you going to scold me some more?"

Gwen huffed and walked off. There was a door slamming then all was quiet.

Arthur walked down the hall to their room to find his pillow and a blanket on the floor. "Guinevere, this isn't funny at all."

"I thought you would be extremely amused." Gwen answered from behind the door.

Arthur tried the door and found it locked. He picked up the blanket and pillow and walked back to the lounge to sleep on the sofa. He swore that he would never think for her again.


End file.
